TCC
by vauseswans
Summary: Alex Vause meets actor Piper Chapman and accidentally falls in love. (Rating may go up to M) Includes fucking Larry and cute Nicky and Lorna.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to good ol' fvckinlarry_**

* * *

After being dragged to the cinema by Nicky and Nicky's new crazy hot girlfriend, Alex definitely needed to unwind. Who better to help her forget the world's most sappiest movie than good old running machine? Alex smirked as she remembered the time she'd convinced Nicky to come along and she sped off the machine. Gym wasn't for everyone.

She was standing in front of the machine, picking her favored sports playlist when she heard the commotion happening behind her. Two rather obnoxious men leering and cat calling a gorgeous blonde woman. It pissed Alex off tremendously. She prayed they would stop until she noticed that the blonde had responded and they were actually engaging in conversation. It wasn't friendly and it certainly was not pleasing the blonde. Alex sighed, making her way over, unable to deny her "hero complex" (as Nicky had named it) when it came to women.

Apparently she wasn't needed because the moment she reached the blonde, the men walked away, each wearing shameful expressions.

"I was just about to rescue you from dumb and dumber over there who think that they need to personally greet anyone new they see around here," Alex finally got a good look at the blonde and that's when realization hit.

"I can take care of myself, but thanks." Alex watched as the person who she recognized immediately as the main actress to the film she had just seen (ya know one of those Nicholas Sparks movies with dreamy men).

How fucking rude. Alex followed the actress, not that she was one to be starstruck but well, what was the harm?

"Hey you're that actress, I literally just saw your film," Alex started to blush, feeling bad for not even remembering her name in the movie let alone her real name.

The actress was staring right through her, hell she looked pissed off. Alex furrowed her brows and started to apologize. However the slightly smaller girl responded first.

"Are you a fan? Did you want an autograph?"

"No, look I just- are you alright?" Alex noticed the way her face seemed to change at Alex's kind tone.

"Hey I'm sorry, I just want to work out some and feel better," Alex nodded slowly in understanding, climbing onto the running machine next to the grouchy actress.

* * *

The whole time they spent running, Alex caught the blonde looking at her several times, with a confused expression. Was she expecting a crazed fangirl? Alex smirked, and looked at the actress right at the exact same moment the blonde looked at her and they both laughed and the actress turned off her machine. Alex noticed she was waiting, for her and that made her trip into a sudden stop.

Real smooth Alex, real smooth.

"You know my name but I don't know yours, who are you?" The blonde looked at her expectantly and Alex's heart dropped. Shit what was her name? She needed her trusty googling companion, which was in the locker and Alex cursed herself for not paying any attention.  
"My name is Alex, Alex Vause." She extended her hand and noticed she was gross and sweaty and quickly retreated it, gaining a bright smile from the blonde. A total contrast to her earlier mood.

"Let me buy you lunch Alex, I don't want you to think that I'm the person you initially met." Alex's eyes grew wider and she stumbled over her sentence.

"I'd love to but - you see - there's this... I have plans, I'm sorry" the blonde looked a little more than stunned at the rejection, but only seemed to smile brighter.

"Another time then. I'll be seeing you around Alex Vause." And just like that she walked away leaving a completely stunned and confused Alex.

"Look I'm telling you I spent 30 minutes on a treadmill next to that actress. And I completely embarrassed myself, yeah I still can't remember her name."

"Nicky stop messing around just tell me her name, for gods sake you are impossible." Alex sighed through the phone and picked up her pace, it was getting late and New York had it's reputation.

"Oh, so all this for nothing? Why do I still take anything you say seriously, ugh I'll see you tomorrow."

She bid goodnight to her best friend as she reached her front door. She thought maybe her friends could have informed her but apparently they had paid as little attention as Alex had. Literally all they did was kiss and snuggle whilst Alex napped in between gazing at the cute blonde on screen. They were very rude people.

* * *

The next day, Alex prayed that her blonde friend wouldn't appear, although she was at the gym at a different time she'd still not gotten around to doing some 5 minute research into her name.

It was pathetic really. But even more pathetic was the sense of disappointment Alex got from finishing her gym session without seeing the actress.

The first thing she did when she got out of the gym was head to the cafe around the corner. As she pulled out her phone (to finally do that 5 min research) and turned the corner and felt herself collide into someone. Alex immediately looked up and apologized, and then saw the smirk planted onto the other person's face.

"Alex Vause." Oh crap. The blonde actress again.

"Cat got your tongue?" A smirk broke out on Alex's face.

"No, it's nice to see you again, I thought I'd be seeing you at the gym."

Alex started walking again and typing at her phone, and the actress followed, suddenly very interested in why Alex would want to see her at the gym.

"I was just about to go, I had a schedule," she leaned in closer to Alex and whispered, "you know being an actress and all."

Alex looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her proximity.

"The moment anyone finds out you're an actress they go crazy regardless of whether they know you." She shrugged and Alex understood. Even celebrities needed some peace and quiet.

"What if I go crazy on you?" Alex whispered back, and that took the blonde by surprise. Clearly she thought she had the upper hand.

"What type of crazy?" Alex smirked because she clearly got her thinking about something.

"What type of crazy do you like?"

"Has no one ever told you its rude to answer a question with a question?"

"That's a bit of a hypocritical question don't you think?" By this time they were both all wide smiles and standing in front of the cafe.

"I thought you were going to the gym?" Alex knew she sounded rude.

"I was going to but somehow this is so much more fun," Alex had yet to figure out if this woman was infuriating or extremely charming.

* * *

After ordering their respective coffees and cookies, much to Alex's surprise, they sat in one of the booths at the far corner of the red themed cafe. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the results for what she Google searched.

"Piper Chapman."

"Yes?" Piper looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something more.

Alex blushed, "I didn't peg you for the triple chocolate cookie type."

Piper hadn't known what to expect, but she hadn't expected this outburst, so she laughed.

"Your glasses make you impossibly cute." Piper watched Alex stir her drink around with a wooden stick, and then pop it in her mouth.

Alex didn't know what to do with the compliment, "I've never been on a date with an actress before." She had leaned in on the word actress and whispered it like Piper had done earlier.

"What makes you think this is a date? I don't even have your number, dates are usually arranged some time before and through the contact given to the other person to show interest."

Alex saw this as her moment to show Piper who was really in charge, and pulled out a napkin from the dispenser and took a pen out of her bag, writing her number with perfectly clear numbers and slid it over to the blonde.

"Next time, give me a call." Alex picked up her cup of coffee and brought it to her lips. She didn't miss the smirk on Piper's face, realizing by trying to control the situation she had fallen into a trap.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have XO by Beyonce stuck in my head. Read and review if you would like?**

* * *

When they had parted ways, after some serious flirtation, which Alex was certain anyone in that place could feel the tension of, she headed home for a much needed shower.

As she exited the shower she noticed her phone flashing for attention, and unlocked it to see 2 new text messages.

"If you didn't know my name you could have asked."

Alex was completely stunned. The second text read, "from Piper E. Chapman"

"How did you know?"

Alex put on clothes and by the time she was done, there was another 2 texts waiting for her.

"I saw it on your phone screen when you were ordering."

"I think you should know it's both great to be able to Google me, and sad you couldn't remember. Was the film that bad?"

Alex felt genuinely bad, and decided she had to do something about it.

"I wasn't really watching, how about you take me to another showing and I can tell you in person how I feel?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Miss Vause?"

"I am."

* * *

"So yesterday I bumped into that actress again, and now I have a date with her on Friday for lunch." Nicky nearly choked at the casual tone her friend spoke in, they were in their movie rental shop, which they co-owned. It was called Nick's Flicks, purely because Alex didn't plan to live off it and it was more Nicky's thing. Alex had other plans for her future.

"You have a date with the hot blonde who no one knows the name of?" Alex playfully smacked Nicky's arm and shook her head.

"You're an idiot, and I'm sure plenty of people know her now that she's kissed the High School Musical kid." Nicky snorted, finally deciding to put her milkshake down.

"Wait that chick is gay?" Alex gave her a incredulous look, "Really? Do you actually believe in stereotypes?"

Nicky rolled her eyes and sighed, "She just looks so housewife-y, you know?"

Alex shook her head, grabbing her coat. "Look I have to go meet with my guy, I'll see you later."

"Eugh don't call him that he already thinks he can get with you, please," Nicky was being playful but Alex could see the real concern behind it.

"Relax, I'm not going to let that sleazeball touch me," Nicky still looked uneasy, but waved her off.

* * *

She was waiting outside of the elevator of the publishing building, when she felt someone quickly approaching her, and turned to see Piper walking towards her.

"Hey," Alex smiled brightly, genuinely pleased to see her.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Piper's smile didn't reach her eyes, and she was visibly upset, so Alex took it upon herself to cheer her up.

"Are you also trying to publish a book?" Alex asked innocently, but that seemed to piss Piper off even more.

"No I'm here to see an old friend..." Alex noted the sarcasm and the lift doors opened and they both got inside.

"Which floor?" The dark haired girl looked at her expectantly but Piper didn't respond, just stared at her for a moment.

"4, please," Alex felt a blush creeping up her chest, and that strange teenage fluttery feeling as Piper continued to look at her intently.

"What's wrong?" Alex's voice came out a squeak, which was a complete change from her usual husky tone. And that made Piper smile for real, so the blonde scooted closer and whispered.

"I'm actually here to see my dickhead ex boyfriend, named Larry Bloom, the stupidest journalist in NYC."

Alex's eyes went wide and Piper laughed, "You went out with _that_?"

The blonde grabbed onto her arm, as she laughed because Alex was right in being disgusted.

"He's threatening me with a sex tape, which honestly would be more prejudicial for him because he's embarrassingly bad in bed," Alex gulped because the hottest blonde actress on the planet was telling her about the sex tape she had with the sleazeball who'd been trying to get in her pants since the moment she sent in her script and was called back.

"He keeps trying to get with me, how did you get rid of him?"

"Honestly? I told him he's so bad at sex that he turned me gay." And just as she finished her sentence the doors opened and there he was, in his disgusting corduroy pants and green puke sweater.

He had this smug grin on his pervy Jewish face, "there's my favorite blonde shiksa."

Alex didn't know if she could hate him any more than she did.

* * *

Alex was waiting outside of Larry's office, listening to the screaming fest going on inside it. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but they were literally, screaming at each other. She winced as she remembered the way Piper reacted when she first met her at the gym, and wondered if that was Larry's fault too. Alex was seriously starting to plot murder. It bothered her that the blonde affected her so much, but so far she had seemed like a great person, so Alex's hero complex was stronger than ever.

She watched as Piper stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Alex suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, but she'd stood and gone to the door and knocked.

"What is it now?" Larry sounded pissed, but Alex still wanted to be a published author more than anything so she opened the door and peaked inside. Larry cut her off before she could even speak.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Miss Vause, is it alright if I ask you to come back another time?" Alex couldn't miss the strangely pleased smile on his face, and that made her blood boil.

"When?" He spoke and she sped off after Piper.

* * *

"Piper, wait-" Alex managed to get inside the lift before the doors closed. She put a hand on Piper's arm, trying to get her to turn around as she spoke.

"Whatever you heard, I-"

"It doesn't matter what I heard, I was outside and the conversation was inside, it was nothing to do with me." Piper was still facing the other way, although she had turned around.

"Besides you have every right to call him every name in existence, I know what a sleazeball he is, and I understand that this could ruin your career. Trust me I want him far away from any decent human being." Alex was getting nowhere trying to get Piper's attention. So she moved closer and put the side of her index finger on Piper's chin and gently pushed her face upward to look at hers.

"You don't deserve any of this, I don't think he has the balls to go through with it."

"I thought you weren't listening?" There was a slight smile on the blonde's features now, and Alex realized that not only was she extremely attractive she was also cute. But she couldn't say that so instead the elevator door dinged and opened, and then the moment between them staring at each other brightly was over.

"I'll see you Friday, Alex Vause." Piper fought the urge to kiss Alex's thumb, as she slid her hand down the other girl's arm to show affection before leaving the lift and a very stunned Alex.

Alex jolted forward, remembering something, "Wait Piper, will you be at the gym tomorrow?"

The blonde had turned and stopped, considering it. "I'll be there at around 11 am. I think I have a schedule before then."

"I'll see you there then." Alex was beaming and that brightened Piper's day more than a thousand suns could.


End file.
